So Cold
by caitewarren
Summary: AU Alexia Hudson a crimnal theif comes to Storybrooke with a job. But once arriving she finds she can't leave...and why is everyone mistaking her for this Emma person? R&R please...better summary inside.
1. Chapter 1

**Fairytale, Land 28 Years Ago **

"I honestly do not see why Snow White being pregnant with twins affects me in the very least…," Robin said quietly as he paced around kicking at the random rocks that had been lying on the floor of the prison, "come to think of it _why _do you want me here? Why have you requested _my _presence?"

Rumpelstiltskin laughed a deep throaty laugh, "patience is truly scarce amongst the youth." Robin rolled his chestnut eyes in frustration before leaning back against the hard rock walls. The rocks dig into his body at odd angles causing a slight pain but for right now it was the closest thing to be outside right now.

"The twin's fate could be easily swayed by the fates of good and evil," Rumpelstiltskin answered, "she could be an asset to me," he placed his face in-between the bars, his nose sticking through the thin empty space between the iron bars, "and you…you shall be her protector. Bring her to me in twenty-eight years." His bony hands jerked forward, a purplish dust overcoming Robin.

Robin began to sputter and spin around attempting to get the dust away from him. He stomped towards the cage angrily rattling the cages, "what _did _you do to me?!" He accused.

Rumpelstiltskin held up two bony arms backing up into the corner of his confinement, "me?" he pointed to himself, "well I've _spared _you. You should count yourself lucky."

Robin felt the blood boil underneath his skin, for a moment he considered reaching for the bow and arrow resting on his shoulders but then reminded himself that it was no use. He turned on his heels passing the guard with a curt stiff nod he climbed the rest of the way out of the catacombs determined to forget any of he said, rather wanting to focus on the great outdoors. He was content with spending his last few days before this great curse in the woods where he was open and wild and free.

"Robin…," the deep voice of no other Prince Charming then himself.

He stood a few feet away. Robin felt himself groaning wondering what it was this time that he'd done to be punished.

"I need your help." Prince Charming said.

**Present Day-Café **

"Storybrooke, Maine?" a petite woman in her late twenties with porcelain colored skin, bright green eyes and shoulder length black hair said with a snort before going to take a sip of coffee.

"Lex….," the man across the table had curly auburn colored hair sighed deeply in frustration falling back into the leather seat making loud noises as he slumped deeper, "what does it really matter a town's name? It's the job."

Lex placed her coffee down on the table. Her cheeks and the tip of her nose were bright red from the cold brisk air, it was times like these that Matt was convinced his er-ex-friend-partner-something was Snow White. Something that she hated to be reminded of, apparently a lot of people liked to point it out to her.

"What town next….Happyville? This can't be a legit town." Lex replied.

Matt raised an eyebrow and tilted his head, "Legit isn't a word...," he trailed off with the pointed look she had given him. If looks could kill he was certain one of hers would have surely put him into his grave early. He could remember the first time he'd met her, a fragile weak thing with hollowed out cheeks digging through the garbage for any small parcel of food. It was that day he first stole _something_. Stealing wasn't right, but stealing in case this child didn't starve….didn't that make it right? It was then that their odd friendship, partner ship thing began.

"Would you stop correcting me? Who gives a damn about my English…," she picked up the coffee and chugged the rest of the warm liquid into her mouth before digging in her winkled jean pocket for the ten dollar bill before slamming it onto the table, "c'mon off to Storybrooke we go."

Scrambling Matt picked up his leather jacket from where it rested on the seat and his tattered ratty faded old gloves. Out of one of the pockets from the leather jacket fell a broken in half arrow. An arrow he never remembered acquiring but one he always remembered having. Picking up the pieces he gently tucked them into his pocket.

The car ride to Storybrooke was spent in silence. Matt stared at the forest as they passed. There was something about them that enthralled him. Their mystery, their freedom, the life in them, it was as if some invisible force always drew him towards it.

"Look nature boy…," Lex drawled out, "let's do the job first and then we can play in the woods."

"You're a very mean soul sometimes Alexia."

**A/N:I want to clearly state that I do not own Once Upon A Time, that I've just recently gotten into it so I apologize for any mistakes. Most of them are most likely creative liberty…..so how did I get into this story simple. I love adding new characters and my new character came in the form of Alexia(which means defender), the twin sister of Emma, whose fate is easily swayed by good and evil. She looks a lot like her mother and it will be explained how she traveled to the nonmagical world very soon. Yes Matt is Robinhood, I'll explain this too. Put please, please, please, leave me a review. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Storybrooke, Maine- Granny's Bed and Breakfast **

"Emma?" Granny asked squinting at the woman that stood on the other end of the counter, "when did you dye your hair?"

Alexia stared behind her looking for Emma, but it was only her and Matt. Old lady must be losing it, she reasoned with herself.

"Uhm…my name's Alexia." She said quietly.

The old lady was taken back. Granny stared over the person and there were subtle differences that began to become more apparent. The eyes were slightly greener, the deep baggy circles underneath her eyes, and the scar that marred the lower left side of her cheek. This was indeed not Emma.

"Alexia?" An elderly sickly looking man said drawing their attention.

Alexia felt herself moving closer to Matt, who draped his arm around her shoulder. The arm felt warm, it was odd Alexia mused to be in his arms again, or one of them rather.

"What a peculiar name...," he drew out and smiled a creepy little smile. His eyes darted up to Matt for a moment lingering there before looking away, "well dearie enjoy your stay." He hobbled off towards the front door.

The elderly woman smiled apologetically, in her outstretched hand was a key. Matt reached forward thanking her. The room was like most of their other motel stays, two queen beds, a bathroom but this room on the walls painted were each of the princesses, princes and various other fairytale characters. Matt stared at one of the corners, painted in it animatedly was Robin Hood, he had a childish rounded face, a huge grin.

"Peter Pan?" suggested Alexia.

Matt looked backwards towards her, looking as if she had somehow offended him, "_Peter Pan_?" he choked out, "this is Robin Hood."

"How can you be sure? Both are kids with green stupid little outfits." Alexia retorted.

Matt pointed to the bow in his hand, "Peter Pan never once shot a bow and arrow. That's Robin Hood's trade mark."

Alexia rolled her eyes, "sorry I wasn't ever really into Robin Hood as a kid."

His interest was peaked almost instantly, he tilted his head, narrowing his eyes, "what were you interested in?"

Alexia folded her arms raising an eyebrow. Her tongue pressed into her cheek, "really?" she tisked, "we're gonna discuss _fairytales_?"

Matt grimaced slightly at the tone in her voice, "you've always said you wished you could go back to being a kid," he staggered towards the window and drew the blinds. Outside rain fall sideways, "our job may be a bit complicated now….so come on,"

**Fairytale Land, 28 Years Ago **

"No, no, no….," Robin repeated again and again.

Around him lay the bodies of fallen soldiers of the dark queen, but it was only the body in the middle that concerned Robin the most. Charming sat motionless in the middle crimson blood staining his white t-shirt. The Prince _can't _be dead. He can't be. The small dark headed baby in his small satchel began to stir and make soft cooing noises as if she could sense the distress in him.

The moment he went to take a step closer the infant baby began to shriek loudly.

"Hush you…," Robin said and then in a more pleading tone, "please baby…be quiet."

The shrieks gradually fell into silence. Purple smoke began to pour out of the floor, seemingly swallowing both Robin and the newborn into his grasp. Behind him Snow, painfully limped into the room.

"Robin!?" she yelled out.

Everything began to spin and blur into nothingness.

**Present Day**

The pattering of the rain on the roof seemed to drag on and on. Alexia lay on the queen bed closest to the door, her hands resting on her stomach. She was starring up at the cracked chipped painting ceiling whilst Matt sat in a rather uncomfortable seat, watching her intently with his chestnut colored eyes.

"When I was really little I used to have this stickers…," Alexia began, "they'd glow in the dark and one day I decided it'd be a good idea to plaster them to the wall of my ceilings….gave my parents quite a surprise….,"

"Were they mad?" Matt questioned.

Alexia shook her head, "no. I was their little girl….they never got mad at me. No matter the horrible things I said or did," the last few words she said her voice broke. She sniffed softly, "I think to be able to love someone unconditionally is truly a gift….my parents had it….," she trailed off, "I don't."

Matt's eyebrows furrowed together, he leaned backwards into the chair trying to place himself into a better position.

"I'm sure if you were to have a child of your own you'd love it unconditionally." Matt assured.

Alexia snorted loudly, "as if I'd ever have a child….I'm a low dirt scum thief….could you imagine? Wait here darling mommy's gonna go sneak around the neighborhood dressed in black, if I'm not back by the next day check the police station?"

"What if we stopped being thieves?" Matt questioned hoisting himself up and out of the chair, shuffling his feet along the carpeted ground towards the unoccupied bed, "what if we stayed here a while?"

Alexia shoot straight up, "what?!" and then narrowed her eyes in accusation, "is there even a job here?"

"No," Matt answered earnestly, "but I think this town will be good for us."

"How the hell do you know what's good for us?" Alexia questioned.

**Granny's Diner**

"And that's Robin Hood." Henry said nodding his head towards a young adult in his late twenties or early thirties, with shoulder length curly auburn colored hair, olive skin.

Emma took a glance at the guy sideways. In the past few months she'd grown accosted to a new fairy-tale character every week. Henry flipped through the pages of the book falling onto Robin Hood's page, were a young teenage boy dressed in green tights with a bow and arrow was sitting in a tree.

"If he's Robin Hood why does he look older than he does here?" Emma pointed out.

Henry sighed in exasperation, "because he was spared by the curse so he could safely bring your twin sister here….,"

"My evil twin sister?" Emma deadpanned clearly finding slight amusement in this type of situation.

Out of the corner of her eye she watched as 'Robin Hood' got his order. There was a slight very slight similarity between the painted picture of the boy and of the man who was now walking out of the diner.

**A/N: the parents that Alexia are talking about are her _adoptive_ parents….George and Virginia Hudson, an elderly couple who couldn't have children of their own. Please, please, please, please, I beg of you to review this. **


End file.
